Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Bluetooth pairing method and system, and more particularly, to a Bluetooth pairing method storing the relevant pairing information of a pairing target device to a NFC (Near Field Communication) tag.
Discussion of the Related Art
Since speaking on a telephone while driving may distract a driver, a hands-free phone call has been widely used for enabling the driver to concentrate on driving. Early developed hands-free devices were hardwired and mounted to a mobile phone holder. However, in recent years, Bluetooth technology has been used with mobile phones to enable hands-free phone calling while driving and even while leaving the mobile phone in a bag or pocket.
Bluetooth is a technology based on an IEEE standard, 802.15.1 for short-range wireless communication technology, and Bluetooth technology allows electronic devices such as a wireless terminal located within about 10 m of, for example, a computer, a cell phone, a headset, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a printer, a mouse, a keyboard or the like to wirelessly communicate with each other and requires low cost and low power. In general, Bluetooth hands-free technology allows for the output of an audio signal transmitted from a paired device (e.g., a mobile phone or MP3 player) through a speaker disposed within a vehicle. As another example, Bluetooth technology allows for the transmission of a user's voice signal input through a microphone disposed within a vehicle to a mobile phone when a call function of the mobile phone is used. In particular, a typical Bluetooth pairing procedure between a head unit of a vehicle and a mobile terminal of a user is complex. For example, pairing can be set through a procedure requiring more than about 6 steps. Accordingly, pairing between a head unit of a vehicle a mobile terminal is typically complex, and accordingly, such complications hinder a user's ability to pair a device in a vehicle.